Ritual: Beginning
by Mettlei
Summary: Hidan could feel Jashin was restless, anxious when Itachi was around and when Hidan stumbles into Itachi one night... The ritual begins. Yaoi. Hidan/Itachi.


_Warnings: Yaoi. They might be OOC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_...Beginning..._

It was way past midnight, Hidan couldn't sleep, his eyes were closed but he was alert. The Akatsuki base was always extremely silent during nights, there was no sound, no sign of life... just his calm breathing.

Jashin was restless and he could _feel_ it, he hadn't been on a mission for a long time, maybe a week maybe two. His lord wanted blood just like he himself craved for it. His daily prayers were not enough... his God's restlessness didn't let him sleep. It was a good enough reason, he could always somehow feel the dark presence and it wasn't always a good experience, for example now when he had failed to sacrifice for a while.

It was useless, cussing under his breath he kicked the thin blanket off, his violet eyes opening just to stare in the dark ceiling without seeing it.

He wasn't allowed to kill out of missions, it could attract unwanted attention...stupid leader and stupid organization. He doubted this was for him, the only rules he had ever obeyed were those of Jashin. Joining the Akatsuki was a mistake.

His bare feet touched the cold stone as he sat on the edge of the small bed, his eyes travelling over the room, stopping at his scythe leaned against the wall, the three blades reflecting what little light came from the slightly ajar door leading for the hallways.

He had become so familiar with that weapon, he didn't even feel its weight when he carried it on the missions or wherever he went and the sight of it always beckoned him, as if pulled by invisible strings he stood up and crossed the little space, his fingertip meeting a sharp cold blade.

The sting of pain pulled a small smile on his face and little tiny drop of blood turned his smile into a smirk.

Putting his finger in his mouth and sucking off the blood he decided for a walk, at least some sort of energy output.

He was with Akatsuki for long enough to notice that everything around the base seemed dead, it was as if even the animals stayed away. In his walk of fifteen minutes he didn't see a single being, only the mosquitoes and they seemed to appreciate his poor choice of garment, he had neglected the rule to wear Akatsuki cloak at all times, only having his scythe and his pants.

He didn't plan to go far anyway, so he didn't see how that could become a problem...well except the mosquitoes part.

But after half an hour Hidan realised that he had wandered pretty far, the forest was becoming a bit lighter due to fewer trees obscuring the moon. The wind also had become stronger, stopping the little flying insects from attacking him.

He was starting to enjoy the walk till he found himself in a small clearing, that's when he decided that it is time to turn back, otherwise someone might actually think he's trying to desert and that could turn out too messy even for Hidan's liking.

The clearing was perfect for a ritual though, he noticed it at once... his surroundings had eerie feel, the moon shining on the clearing and the darkness around it, it was all so fitting. No one would miss him so he could as well make this clearing his sanctuary for the night.

Until he realised that the eeriness of it all came from the figure leaning on the tree, not the moonlight or the darkness.

He recognised Itachi instantly, he wouldn't have even noticed the man if he wouldn't have had the feeling that someone is watching him, Itachi as usual was in the Akatsuki cloak, one arm hidden in its fabric and only half of the pale face could be seen by Hidan's curios stare.

But those red eyes...

The light wind was throwing stray bangs of raven hair around, but all Hidan could see was those eyes, for a moment he thought that he is already Itachi's captive, he didn't know how exactly Sharingan worked but he assumed it is better not to know.

"Itachi-San... a sleepless night?" stepping closer he felt his body shiver, he would blame it on the chilling wind but it wasn't that, it was a feeling he got whenever he was close to Itachi.

He was attracted and to him it seemed only normal, Itachi was beautiful on the outside, mysterious... a pretty puzzle...but that wasn't it either.

Jashin himself was shivering with something that Hidan could only describe as anticipation and wanting and that happened each and every time he faced Itachi and looked in those pretty, dangerous eyes.

Maybe it was the special bloodline, Hidan didn't know but it gave him goose bumps and he stepped closer still, hearing Itachi answer his question with a low humming sound that could mean anything, agreement, denial or dismissal.

He didn't expect an answer anyway, instead he stood just before Itachi, their toes almost touching since Itachi was slumped against the tree, Hidan didn't want to show that he has recognized it but he smiled anyway... Itachi didn't find threat in him.

Of course not... he was just the same, rather sure that Itachi wouldn't do anything stupid simply because they were sort of fighting on one side... if there really was such a side. He didn't care much, the fact was that Itachi was looking at him calmly, inquiring him instead of explaining why he was here in the middle of the night.

"Were you following me?"

Hidan's eyebrows pulled up but when Itachi looked upwards, watching the stars instead of him he realised that Itachi didn't really care.

"No, I was just walking then I found this place and I want to pray."

Itachi's face didn't change the slightest bit, Hidan was starting to think that he is being ignored.

"What is special about this place to you?"

"Uhh, nothing? It is just a stupid clearing."

There was a pause again in which Hidan fully used the fact that Itachi was looking upwards and not at him, he couldn't help but stare at the flawless face. The way all the emotion was swept from it, only the burning eyes telling him that there was human inside the shell. Itachi was nicely built, the lips, the nose, the perfect jaw line, eyebrows...everything.

"Then go and find another stupid clearing."

Hidan didn't really hear it, it seemed Itachi had wounded himself while getting here, there was the tiniest cut on one of the pale cheeks it seemed like it was left by a sharp leaf, so tiny that Itachi most probably didn't even know it was there.

Hidan wouldn't mind to lick that.

"We could... you know, I could help you with something." With that he got Itachi's attention, the ruby-like eyes met with his violet ones, the confusion Itachi showed made him smirk, he had never even properly talked to Itachi, it wasn't surprising Itachi started to look suspicious now, narrowing his eyes at him and raising one eyebrow.

But it wasn't like Hidan was afraid of Itachi, the infamous genjutsu skills sounded rather amusing to him, maybe he would even like to try sometime, it wasn't like he could go any...crazier.

"What are you talking about?"

Raising his hand he scratched his nape, offering a little chuckle to lighten the mood... it didn't look like it worked on Itachi.

"I'm offering something simple...you can call it stress relief."

Itachi blinked and Hidan was just one step away from laughing, he could see Itachi putting pieces together in that genius head and if it wasn't clear to Itachi what he meant, he made it completely clear by sliding his hungry purple eyes down Itachi's cloaked body slowly just to look back at the still expressionless face.

"Not interested."

"You sure, Itachi-san?"

When Itachi's eyes travelled down and took in his half naked body, Hidan let the grin out, showing all his white teeth to the moonlight, he could only hope Itachi would like what he sees and agree to his simple deal.

But Itachi looked almost bored.

Raising his hand he traced his index finger on a pale cheek following the cheek bone, till his finger touched silky black hair, that's when Itachi slapped his hand away, the neat black eyebrows furrowing in anger and confusion.

"Yes, I am sure."

Hidan shrugged, accepting the answer and stepped back he had been leaning too close, close enough to smell the scent of Itachi, it was something that made him want to break the distance but he resisted.

"In that case you don't mind if I do my prayers here, Itachi-san?"

He could see it, Itachi suspected him of something now, _now_ Itachi was watching him intently, the red eyes never leaving his form, the previous calmness replaced by curious caution.

It was what Hidan had wanted. To alert Itachi enough to keep him in place but not enough to leave immediately or attack him.

His body language was open and kind of slow to emphasise that he is not about to attack, Itachi's eyes were following his each move, the blazing look making him oddly fidgety. Hidan had always liked the red eyes, in some mysterious way he felt drawn to them and he realised that it must be the danger and pain drawing him in.

His finger touched his lips shortly, leaving the tiny amount of Uchiha blood on his lip where he licked it off and then swallowed.

Itachi must have realised everything then because even as he was drawing the circle on the ground Itachi was already on him, the speed incredible and too fast for Hidan to follow...but it was fine, he let Itachi grab him by the wrist and didn't resist when Itachi kicked his scythe right out of his hand, leaving it numb and stinging from the blow.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi's voice was low and dangerous, already promising a great deal of pain, pain Hidan would welcome if only he didn't have other plans.

Face to face he could see Itachi's eyes turn into dangerous slits as Hidan's skin changed its colour, becoming white and black.

In this state... Hidan felt alive and powerful, his blood was boiling with energy, all his senses heightened, nerve endings on fire for pain, but the best feature was the strong connection he felt with Jashin. During his rituals and prayers...Hidan believed Jashin was right with him.

If asked later he would say it was Jashin's doing, not his...because as soon as he felt Itachi putting a cool kunai at his throat he was leaning forward, letting it cut him, hearing Itachi gasp because the same cut was affecting the Uchiha. But at the same time he was kissing Itachi... it _must_ have been Jashin's doing, Hidan himself was surprised... it _had been _hisintention to kiss Itachi eventually, but not right now...

He knew it was Jashin, he could feel shivers running through him as soon as Itachi stepped in the circle with him and the painful need, _that_ he could feel even better. The feeling much stronger than his usual crave for pain and blood...this was a much sweeter wanting, the kind that made him want to just grab unto Itachi and devour the man.

Itachi wasn't moving and Hidan wondered was it because Itachi could feel what he felt, he knew the link went only as far as the physical feelings and there was no way Itachi could feel the presence of his God or the way Itachi's soft lips affected him. Or maybe Itachi was in some sort of confused state.

And then the graceful Uchiha was pushing him away, the kunai leaving his skin, he stopped Itachi when he wanted to stab the same blade in his guts, his fingers wrapping snugly around Itachi's wrist, twisting with enough force to loosen the steely grip.

The kunai fell on the grass and Hidan grabbed on the man before him with all his strength growling like an animal he kissed and bit Itachi's lips with his eyes closed because he was dead sure the Sharingan was waiting for him to open his violet ones just to render him useless and mentally unstable.

It wasn't long till they both were on the ground, because no matter how Hidan used all his strength and no matter how deceivingly fragile Itachi sometimes looked, the weasel had hell a lot of strength. Their mouths parted as they landed, with Itachi on the back and Hidan using his weight to pin Itachi on the Jashin's symbol.

The strike to his chest was powerful enough to push all the air out of his lungs, it was amusing...because there was no way Itachi was being serious with him right now.

Which was a good thing, he didn't think he could handle the raven if he would be serious.

So he gathered that in some ways Itachi was letting him do this, maybe Itachi wanted him to believe that he was against this with heart and soul...and Hidan wouldn't say anything either, because if he would Itachi would want to prove him wrong by getting free.

As it was, the struggling and the body contact excited him more, the way Itachi's jaw was clenched to stop any sounds that may come and the way the red eyes were trying to meet his.

But Hidan had only one thing in mind, he was aroused and since he had tasted Itachi's blood and they were in his ritual circle... Itachi was in the same predicament.

It wasn't easy to get between Itachi's legs, the raven really did make a good show of fighting him, but he got there nonetheless, not wasting time and rubbing his hips into Itachi's, letting their hard flesh meet and send electricity through both their bodies.

Itachi hissed, ceasing the fighting, the eyes screwing shut, visibly trying to deny the pleasure. "Let go."

"You don't really want me to, don't let my appearance bother you...I don't intend to harm." Hidan's voice came out raspy and breathless, the struggling had taken his breath away and grinding their hips together made it worse. It was so thrilling to feel Itachi Uchiha under him.

Itachi on his back, the Akatsuki cloak under both of them serving like a blanket, Hidan didn't even know when he had ripped the black clothe and fought Itachi out of it, he guessed he was more dazed with this than he thought he was.

It wasn't really working, he didn't know how he had thought it would work but now he realised that it wasn't.

It was hard not to look into Itachi's eyes, even if the weasel wouldn't use the Sharingan skills, he didn't want to risk it... didn't want this to stop without starting. To immobilize Itachi he would have to use brute means, and he couldn't go that far.

He had a pretty good idea how to stop Itachi's struggling and protests but if he would make that happen he would never be able to gather the pieces of his body when this would be over, not even Kakuzu could help him then.

Itachi's dark purple nails scrapped his cheek enough to bleed, Hidan's first reaction was to take Itachi's wrists and pin them to the ground above Itachi's head, he leaned down, his eyes closed as he whispered hotly into Itachi's ear. "You are hurting yourself, Itachi-san." It was true... Itachi's cheek was bleeding just like his was, he licked it... the hot blood was divine, making him shiver and thrust his hips hard into the ones below him.

Itachi was back to hissing, the sound working on Hidan wonderfully, his face stretched into a wild grin, Itachi must be so confused right now, feeling not only his own body but Hidan's as well. Feeling how he affected Hidan's body so strongly, making him so damn bothered and hot, the pleasant shivers not leaving him as long as his body was in contact with Itachi's, it was positively making him crazy with how he wanted to ravish Itachi.

Maybe because of that strong need Hidan felt Itachi had also calmed down, with the corner of his eyes he could see Itachi looking at him, looking at him oddly, the red eyes wandering on his two-coloured skin, following the white stripes. Itachi's hands not fighting with his to get free anymore, it let Hidan concentrate on pleasure, he wanted it to become too much for Itachi to fight him... he wanted Itachi to feel too good to care about was this wrong or right, good or bad.

And maybe he already had accomplished something... a strangled, choked sound escaped the rosy lips as he managed to keep Itachi's wrists both with one of his, using the other hand to cup Itachi between the legs. But it also made Itachi renew the struggles, even if they weren't really whole-hearted.

"Just feel." He murmured watching the red eyes close and white teeth bite into a plump lower lip, if Itachi would open eyes now, their looks would meet but somehow Hidan thought Itachi wouldn't trap him into illusions, maybe because this felt so much better.

And if it felt _so_ good for him it must have been twice as good for Itachi.

He wasn't able to take it for much longer, he was beast-like in most of his actions, even now he was rutting there on the ground like an animal...without permission and without moral restraint.

What kind of restraint and Akatsuki could have anyway? He wanted it and he had to get it. And with that thought lingering he tore the Uchiha's fish-net shirt to pieces, revealing pale chest. Hidan paused, licking his lips in a much perverted way.

He had always had a weakness for pale unblemished skin, the way it flushed pink so easily when teased...or red when tortured.

"Hidan."

He didn't care what Itachi wanted to say, he was already leaning down capturing a pinkish nipple in his mouth, tasting the soft skin and feeling it get hard between his lips and then between his abusing teeth.

He was in love with Itachi's sounds, first it was the hissing noises that told him 'I'm so going to kill you but don't dare to stop' and then there was the choked moans saying how Itachi was fighting with the wonderful feelings. He loved those choked strangled sounds and wanted them to never stop, if only for them to get louder.

His tongue teased both of the pink nubs, his teeth scrapping on the skin around them, leaving enticing marks on the pure skin.

Hidan was getting so carried away and so into it, he liked resistance but now he wanted nothing more than _cooperation_ from Itachi. His pleasing tongue sliding down to Itachi's stomach, that's when the body under him started to tremble as if Itachi would be cold... but not really. He could hear the Uchiha trying to calm his breathing only to let out uneven shaky breaths.

He knew why Itachi was trembling like that, because the wanting Hidan felt right now, the wanting that was coursing through his veins could not leave any _body_ unaffected, the dark link between them kept them both each other's captives. Willing or not.

He let go of Itachi's hands as he moved lower on the perfect body and for a moment as he licked the almost fragile hips he thought Itachi was giving the cooperation he longed for but as soon as his fingers tried to pull the pants down Itachi's nimble long fingers were in the way, pushing his hands away, squirming and muttering something under the nose, Itachi was denying him access just to get an angry growl from Hidan.

"Jashin damn you, _c'moon_." He really was never the patient type, he just wanted to feel good and if he could give Itachi mind blowing feelings then why in all the hells was Itachi resisting him so? It didn't make sense in his mind.

He kneeled up, still between Itachi's legs he looked down at the shaking form, not letting Itachi gather himself he swiftly rid himself of his pants, naked and hard he let Itachi slide the red lidded eyes over his heated body, Itachi's eyes reflected something like curiosity and Hidan couldn't deny that the colour of his skin right now might be a bit scary in this situation but maybe Itachi was more at ease with it than he thought.

The mussing stopped as soon as he started touching himself, his hand gripping his large length in his hand snugly, fingers wrapping around the hard flesh, stroking it... he felt good, the pleasure was intense.

But Itachi's surprised moan was far better than that, he could tell Itachi didn't expect it and he realised it could be rather confusing still for Itachi to feel what Hidan was feeling right now even though his hands were not touching Itachi...

Hidan grinned when the Uchiha still looking somewhat confused and maybe even the tiniest bit scared moved the hands for the crotch, gasping for air when it did nothing but added to the already intense pleasure.

And maybe this was the point where Itachi couldn't fight it any longer, arching the back, Itachi's eyes closed, the facial expression almost...orgasmic, it turned Hidan on so hard! He slid his thumb over the tip of his cock, ignoring the shivers rocking his body just to observe Itachi struggling with the sweet feelings.

Hidan started to pump with his hand, nice and steady he put just enough pressure into it for it to be arousing enough but not enough to come, he after all knew how to touch himself for it to feel good. His hand still on his weeping length he gripped the hem of Itachi's grey pants, pulling them off before the Uchiha could stop him, but it didn't look like Itachi would be able to.

Itachi was looking at him... looking right into his purple eyes, the look smouldering. Itachi's mouth slightly open, a nervous pink tongue darting out to wet the dry lips... so damn beautiful. Hidan was starting to feel somewhat odd, he felt something that he had only ever felt for Jashin...some sort of meek adoration.

But that was underneath the raging lust, his body was starting to tremble with pleasant shivers, his cock in his hand twitching hearing Itachi give him a soundly moan coming deep from the chest, the sound almost just as animalistic as his own rough grunt of approval.

"Come." He pulled Itachi up by the arm and sat on the ground in a half lotus position keeping an eye on the circle, then he pulled the gasping Uchiha into his lap, facing away from him. The wind played with Itachi's raven locks, tossing them around the pale shoulders, the tie keeping them together before coming loose and slipping out of the silky hair, landing on the grass out of the large circle.

Itachi's squirming didn't bother him, he realised that it might be hard to accept what he was doing considering their gender. Hidan didn't think on it too much, he didn't care if Itachi was familiar with what he was doing, didn't care if this was actually Itachi's first time enjoying sexual pleasures, all he cared about was to get Itachi pliant for him... and naturally to get what he wanted.

His hands laid first on Itachi's hips for the Uchiha to feel him as he pulled Itachi to himself firmly, his cock twitching against the smooth skin of Itachi's backside then he moved his hands to the front, taking a hold of the cock waiting for him there...

Itachi groaned, taking a deep breath before throwing his head back on his shoulder, Hidan was grinning as he watched how his hands affected Itachi, he could see the profile of the pretty flushed face.

Another new feeling for Hidan was the strong desire to _please_, it was strange... he was always hunting his own pleasure, but it must have been the expressions Itachi pulled and those sounds coming from the usually composed man.

His hand, wet from Itachi's excitement, moved up and down the hard length stroking, the other hand playing gently with the sacks... it was just a few minutes till Itachi's breathes started to come out rough.

"Mh see, Itachi? The way you're moving your hips, I think you like this."

Teasing was probably not the best way to go with Itachi Uchiha but then again the said hips started to move faster, roughly trying to push the cock into Hidan's fist, Itachi's hands grabbing then on his thighs then on the grass below but never on his hands to stop him.

"So hard and wet, Itachi-san...feels nice doesn't it?"

The groan coming from Itachi's parted mouth must have meant something like 'shut up' but it was too rough and jerky to be sure, Hidan grinned maniacally squeezing the man flesh in his hand, his own cock twitching between Itachi's ass cheeks and Itachi must have felt it judging by the gasping sound and rough thrust of the lithe hips.

More hands... that would be good for Hidan right now, he wanted to keep pleasuring but he also wanted to touch Itachi everywhere not just the most intimate parts, his free hand slid up Itachi's side on the shoulder, then the neck, tightening his grip he pulled Itachi backwards on himself letting go of Itachi's shaft he slid the Leaf head protector off...

Itachi didn't notice, the Uchiha was busier making those lovely sounds even though Hidan wasn't touching his cock anymore.

But Hidan only wanted to see the raven hair falling freely as the wind played with them, his hand went back to pleasure Itachi, the other one he raised to his mouth gathering his spit before he sneaked it between their bodies.

"No, Hidan." Itachi's body went tense as his fingertips met the wrinkled skin between the ass cheeks, rubbing over the little opening teasingly before he pushed on it enough to intrude, but Hidan wasn't listening to the rasp words.

"Yes."

"No, I don't want to."

"You want to!"

Itachi shook his head in denial but only till Hidan placed his mouth on the pale graceful neck, mouthing the soft skin before he let his teeth play with while his two fingers played with the opening, stretching and wetting, he didn't put his fingers deep, he was careful and he only wanted to wet enough for it to not damage.

Pain... he wondered how Itachi dealt with that.

He had to hold Itachi around the chest, otherwise the Uchiha would escape him because it must have hurt quite a bit as he intruded the poorly prepared body, Itachi didn't scream though but the purple nails in Hidan's arm were digging for blood.

It was rough and too dry but Hidan was choking on his desperate moans, so tight and hot Itachi wrapped around his cock... it was a hellish heaven and maybe he should have prepared better because it was kind of hurting him as well, but...for him it was such sweet pain.

The pleasure from the pain and sexual delight coursing in Hidan's veins was apparently enough for Itachi as well.

The moans he got, now they were so different from before, not kept inside, free and loud they came from Itachi's lips as Hidan pushed himself inside till he was buried to the hilt with Itachi sitting on him with all the weight, the pale legs to each side of his own, Hidan's hands securing their position by holding Itachi under the knees.

Hidan only wanted that Itachi could also feel what was going inside his mind not only his body, feel Jashin humming in that dark glee. It was _too much_.

Too much to keep still, he moved Itachi with his strong black and white hands, pulling out just a bit before he forced himself back inside, the wetness must have been blood but at the point when he started moving faster and rougher, none of them cared.

Itachi definitely didn't care, the Uchiha was now producing mewls and Hidan could try his damn best but he couldn't stop his movements from getting brutal as he tried to wrap his brain around the thought that Itachi was feeling how good it was to ravish him.

"Itachi...do you feel how good it is inside you?!" his words were answered with a loud moan as he pulled Itachi on his cock hard, keeping the Uchiha in place rolling his hips maybe to get deeper or maybe to make his point clearer.

The fact that Itachi had slipped over the edge he realised only when Itachi's arm lifted and his silver hair were fisted and pulled hard, the soft walls around his cock squeezed down on him and kept twitching driving him insane. Itachi's seed falling on the grass between their legs and sliding down between Itachi's legs till Hidan could feel it making their joining wetter and slicker.

He hadn't realised it was that _good_ of an experience to Itachi.

He took that as his permission to do as he pleased, Itachi wouldn't mind anymore.

It was surprisingly easy to manoeuvre the Uchiha now when the lean body was sated and relaxed, he kneeled keeping Itachi's legs spread and making him bend forward till Itachi was on all fours with him grinning behind, his greedy hands on the pretty ass cheeks moulding them, his purple eyes observing every little detail there was, a low hum coming from him as his thumbs traced the naughty line where their bodies were connected so sinfully his black and white skin contrasting with Itachi's so beautifully.

He started moving slowly, just to bring Itachi back into it, though it was useless he could hear Itachi going crazy, he could see Itachi wanting it now... the hips bucking backwards urging him to move faster.

He obeyed, with low grunts and hissing sounds he enjoyed the Uchiha's perfect body, driving himself deep his hands trying to touch as much as he could in his state.

Itachi's back arched beautifully and he knew he must have hit the right place, the little pale backside pushed back and wriggled and Hidan thought then that this must be the best experience for him so far.

Leaning over the shivering body his fingers entangled in raven hair, pulling Itachi's head back only till he could reach a delicate ear with his hot lips. "Feels so good, doesn't it Itachi?"

He knew it did, it was more like he just wanted to hear Itachi's voice more than he already did, Itachi didn't even have to form words, he understood what hid behind the sounds pouring from those delicious lips. They long since weren't quiet anymore and if there was another living soul in this part of the woods they would know too just exactly how drowned they both were in heat right now.

His arms wrapping around Itachi's chest he pulled the Uchiha upwards licking the side of Itachi's neck as his hips kept snapping forward fast, he was so close and as he turned Itachi's head to kiss him he knew Itachi was just as close, the skin flushed, lips parted gasping, moaning and letting him engage them both in a sloppy kiss.

Itachi was moving on his own now, up and down his length, up and down till Hidan was teetering over the edge, the pleasure pricking at his overheated skin, his hands blindly moving over Itachi's skin till they found the twitching cock and squeezed.

Then it wasn't only Itachi, he himself was moaning, spilling his seed deep inside of the Uchiha and feeling Itachi come again covering his hand with the hot liquid.

"Hidan."

"Fuck, Itachi." An honest disbelieving statement, that's what it was... it had turned out to be more than he expected it to be when he first got the idea to molest the Uchiha.

None of his exploits before had led him to such deep satisfaction, his body was shaking with the loss of energy and suddenly the wind seemed cold on his sweaty skin.

Itachi however reminded him of a rag doll, still leaning on him unmoving, just breathing. When Hidan gathered the black hair and moved them over a pale shoulder, then the Uchiha moved slowly separating their bodies and moving away from him, grabbing the cloak on the ground and rashly wrapping the naked sticky body into it.

Hidan didn't stop Itachi, his violet eyes followed each move but he was calm, sitting down on his ass and supporting himself with his arms he let his breathing get back to normal, his lips stretching into a lazy grin even though he wasn't sure if he will get away with this or Itachi will maim him any second now.

But when the crimson eyes met his as Itachi turned he saw that Itachi really didn't know what to say or do now. For a moment it seemed that he might receive a scolding... but that would be silly and it looked like Itachi thought the same thing.

"Is this how you use your powers?" Itachi asked spitefully.

Hidan chuckled his fingers sliding through his platinum coloured locks to fix them somewhat. Now he was sure that he was not in danger, that was if he would be smart enough not to say something insulting. "Not really Itachi-san. You were just..." he paused, not shy to meet the red orbs dead on, his expression turning serious. "...You...were irresistible and you looked lonely."

It wasn't the right thing to say, he knew it. Itachi scowled picking up the head protector from the ground clutching it in a fist, the pants were picked up as well, the next moment Itachi was gone.

Hidan sighed stretching out in his ritual circle, his hand reaching out of it and picking up the crimson red hair tie.

Smiling he played with it on his chest like a sated cat plays with a dead mouse, lazy and pleased he smiled recalling Itachi's face from not so long ago.

He will let the Uchiha think on this night, he will let him consider things and realise what happened between them, then he will confront Itachi again...

...

An: right...sorry, sorry for not updating anything for a long time, this is just a ...stupid time in my life, sorry... you all take care and thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you get the time, I would appreciate.


End file.
